rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Fuel Formula Episode 23: The Deep Six or The Old Moose and the Sea/Transcript
'Narrator: '''You remember that last time, our heroes found themselves in a leaky lifeboat dodging a runaway ocean liner. One time they forgot to duck and the sharp bow of the steamship struck their tiny craft right in the middle. When it passed, there was nothing left of the lifeboat but splinters. Fortunately, Bullwinkle had been able to grab on to part of the ship's anchor, and our heroes dangled far above the waves as the liner plowed on. Meanwhile, in their cabin, Boris and Natasha were very despondent. '''Natasha: '''Boris, how could you let them sail away with mooseberry bush? '''Boris: '''Bush was disguised as old man. Did I know that they would help old man into lifeboat? I wouldn't. '''Bullwinkle: '''Help! '''Boris: '''It seems to me I still hear that idiotic voice calling... '''Bullwinkle: '''Moose overboard! '''Natasha: '''Look! Outside porthole! '''Boris: '''Is ghost! '''Bullwinkle: '''No, is Bullwinkle. '''Rocky: '''Who is it, Bullwinkle? '''Bullwinkle: '''It's that there nice English type fella, Sir Thomas Lippen-Boris. '''Rocky: '''Well, tell him we got his Uncle Chumley here. '''Boris: '''Uncle Chumley?! Quick, Natasha, get help! '''Narrator: '''And a few moments later, our friends were hauled on board. '''Boris: '''Uncle Chumley! This is a bit of all right, what? '''Natasha: '''Let us take you to cabin, dollink. '''Bullwinkle: '''He's sure a brave old fella. Didn't hear a peep out of him the whole time. ''(The S.S. Andalusia tilts to one side) 'Rocky: '''Hey! What's happening? '''Officer 1: '''Abandon ship! Captain Peachfuzz is at the wheel! '''Narrator: '''Sure enough, Captina Peter "Wrong Way" Peachfuzz, the world's worst sailor, gained entrance to the real control room, and was now in full command. '''Captain Peachfuzz: '''Full speed astern ahead! Port your helm! Knit one! Pearl two! '''Rocky: '''Hang on, Bullwinkle. Looks like a rough trip! '''Bullwinkle: '''Yeah, and I wonder where to? '''Narrator: '''Bullwinkle wasn't the only one concerned about that, for the Andalusia was long overdue at her destination. Nobody knew exactly where she was. '''Juan: '''Juan calling. Andalusia just passed here, headed south. I mean, north. I mean...oh, never mind. '''Lieutenant Commander: '''Commander, I think I got a ship on the radar. '''Commander: '''Nonsense. Nobody would steer a ship like that. The radar's out of order. '''Narrator: '''But the commander had reckoned without Captain Peachfuzz, who would, and did, steer a ship exactly like that. '''Rocky: '''Gee, Bullwinkle. We should be getting near Pottsylvania by now. '''Officer 1: '''Land ho! '''Rocky: '''Oh, boy! We're in Pottsylvanina at last! '''Bullwinkle: '''Yeah. I can tell because of the windmills and all them tulips. '''Rocky: '''Windmills? Tulips? That's Holland! '''Narrator: '''But at that moment, Captain Peachfuzz was picking a new course. ''(Captain Peachfuzz throws darts at all parts of the map) 'Captain Peachfuzz: '''Aha! Come right 200 degrees Centigrade! Brief the Foxel! Play ball! '''Narrator: '''And the steamer headed out to sea again at full speed. Radio messages crackled around the world. '''Coast Guard Commander: '''Hello, Andalusia. This is the Coast Guard calling. Come in. '''Narrator: '''But unfortunately, Captain Peachfuzz kept his radio tuned to another station entirely. '''Radio Announcer: '''And in the National League, it's Dodgers, 3; Cards, 2. '''Narrator: '''And in their cabin, our heroes waited for the boat to dock...anywhere, '''Bullwinkle: '''Hey, Rock! I think we're there! '''Rocky: '''What do you see? '''Bullwinkle: '''Oh, there's a whole lot of people waiting on the shore. Looks like a formal reception. '''Rocky: '''Formal? '''Bullwinkle: '''Yup. Everybody's wearing tuxedos. '''Rocky: '''Oh, Bullwinkle, those are penguins. We must be near the South Pole. '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, we'd better ask for another blanket. '''Narrator: '''But keeping from freezing wasn't the only problem facing our heroes, for as they sat down to dinner that evening, they found with a shock that their food had run out. '''Rocky: '''Bullwinkle, if we don't make port soon, we'll die of malnutrition. '''Bullwinkle: '''I'd rather starve first. '''Narrator: '''Will our heroes end up wasting away to ocean-going shadows? Don't miss our next episode: ''The Slippery Helm or Captain's Outrageous!